Various types of electronic devices are commonly used nowadays. In this regard, electronic devices may be used by one or more users, for various purposes, including both personal and commercial. Electronic devices may be mobile or non-mobile, may support communication (wired and/or wireless), and/or may be general or special purpose devices. Examples of electronic devices comprise handheld mobile devices (e.g., cellular phones, smartphones, and/or tablets), computers (e.g., laptops, desktops, and/or servers), and/or other similar devices. In some instances, electronic devices may be used in accessing and/or using content. For example, content may comprise applications, including applications intended for recreational use (e.g., games) and applications intended for personal or business use (e.g., shopping, purchases, banking, scheduling, navigation, and the like); multimedia content (e.g., music, movies, TV shows, and the like); and/or electronic documents (e.g., online articles, e-books, and the like). Content used in or accessed by electronic device may be obtained online.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.